Cendrillon à la sauce ZoSan
by Akaotsubo
Summary: On connait le conte. On connait One Piece. On mélange le tout et on regarde ce que cela donne !


_Bonjour, bonsoir à tous et à toutes ! Un OS sur le ZoSan version cendrillon ( oui le même où on a cru que si on devenait copain-copain avec des souris, ça serait top !)._

 _je l'avais publié sur Ya0i-fanstorys-mangas il y a environs deux ans et je décide de le publier ici ^^._

 _Sur ceux, bonne lecture !_

* * *

Il était une fois dans un pays éloigné, un beau jeune homme aux cheveux blonds comme les blés et aux yeux azur qui naquit dans une famille fortuné. Cependant quand il respira pour la première fois, sa mère donna son dernier souffle en prononçant le nom de son fils, soit Sanji.

Le père de ce dernier adorait son fils plus que tout mais un homme seul, sans l'amour d'une femme devient fou.

Quand Sanji eut cinq ans, son père se remaria avec une femme, Sadi qui avait déjà deux filles répondant aux noms de Nami et Robin. L'une était rousse et l'autre brune.

Sa marâtre aimait torturer allez savoir pourquoi.

Un an plus tard, le père de Sanji mourut d'une infection.

Le blond pleura énormément, maintenant il était seul contre trois femmes dont une sadique.

Nami et Robin prirent les affaires du blond et l'obligèrent à dormir dans le grenier près des souris et de travailler tel un esclave, soit de se plier aux cinq volontés de ses mesdames.

Les années passèrent et Sanji eut seize ans. Il cachait son œil gauche sous une mèche blonde et ses sourcils pour la raison que sa belle-mère le lui avait brûlé, étaient en forme de spirales. Pourtant malgré toutes ses souffrances, Sanji était doux et sensible. Il avait un cœur en or et n'hésitait à donner le peu de choses qu'il possédait à ceux qui en avaient le moins.

Ses sœurs, ou plutôt une des deux sœurs, et sa belle-mère quant à elles, le faisaient travailler du matin au soir.

 _-Un jour comme les autres-_

Se levant comme à son habitude à l'aube, Sanji retire la cendre de ses cheveux blonds et s'habille en vitesse. Il descend dans la cuisine et réanime le feu et met à bouillir l'eau.

L'une des clochettes au mur se met à vibrer, suivi des deux autres montrant que les femmes de la maison attendent leurs petits déjeuners.

Mettant une assiette avec une tasse dans chacun des trois plateaux, le blond remplis les bols du liquide chaud et avec une agilité hors pair, porta sur chaque main un plateau et le troisième sur sa tête.

Après avoir frappé à la première porte, il entre et dépose auprès de Nami le plateau. Cette dernière ne lui accordant aucun regard, enfournant les biscuits dans sa bouche tandis que le blond entre dans la pièce voisine.

-Merci Sanji. Déclara doucement la brune

Contrairement à sa mère et à sa sœur, la brune était la plus douce des trois et offrait au blond, un sourire chaleureux et sincère.

Lorsque le blond entra dans la chambre de sa marâtre, il déposa délicatement le plateau et ouvrit les lourds rideaux inondant la pièce blanche de lumière.

\- Le thé est froid. Dit sèchement Sadi

\- Je l'ai pourtant fais comme vous l'aimez Mère...

-Ça passe pour cette fois, mais au faite ! Je crois que la réserve de lentilles à encore besoins d'être trier... Tu le feras avant de te coucher.

-... Bien Mère. Chuchota le blond.

Baissant la tête, le blond attendit que la femme finisse son petit déjeuner. La journée allé encore être longue.

* * *

 _-Au palais-_

\- Prince ! Attendez ! Hurla le chef des armées.

\- FOUTEZ-MOI LA PAIX! Répliqua le jeune homme aux cheveux verts.

Pour ceux qui travaillaient dans le jardin, la seule chose qui pouvaient voir été une touffe verte courant et poursuivit par une touffe noire.

Le prince héritier s'enferma dans sa chambre, tandis que son maitre d'armes commençait à "découper" la porte afin d'y entrer.

\- FILS ! C'EST POUR TON BIEN ! cria celui qui était le roi, et dont le nez parvenait à égaliser celui de Pinocchio.

-J'M'EN FOUS ! Répondit en hurlant le prince allongé sur son lit.

\- DÉFONCEZ LA PORTE !

-ELLE EST EN PLOMB VOT' PORTE AUSSI ! Hurla le chef des armées, plus connu sous le nom d'Ace.

Continuant à frapper la porte à l'aide de son épée, le brun parvient à créer un trou. Il y passa sa main et enclencha la poignée, laissant le roi entrer.

\- ZORO ! Grogna le roi en entrant dans la pièce de son fils.

\- Oui ?! Grogna à son tour le prince, avec énervement.

-Tu iras à ce foutu bal que tu le veuille ou non !

\- NON !

\- Mais… commença avec une voix larmoyante son père.

Faisant le tour du lit, le roi regarda son fils avec un long regard triste.

\- Ecoute, je veux avoir des petits enfants à gâtés, rien d'autre.

\- Et mon bonheur ! Vous y pensez ?!

\- Tu iras à ce bal et... Tu choisiras toi-même la personne que tu souhaiteras épouser. Déclara le roi.

Sur ces mots, le long nez sortit de la pièce, laissant un vert en rage, massacrant son mobilier avec ses sabres.

* * *

Le soir même, chaque famille ayant une fille en âge de se marier, reçu une lettre dans laquelle le roi les invitaient à se rendre à un bal où le prince héritier choisira sa future compagne.

-Il me faut une robe verte ! C'est la couleur favorite du prince ! S'écria la rousse.

-Nous ferons tout pour en avoir une !

\- ... Et en ce qui concerne Sanji mère ? Il est écrit dans la lettre que toute la famille doit s'y rendre. Demanda prudemment la brune.

\- Cendrillon ! Nous accompagner ! Hors de question ! Répliqua avec acidité la rousse.

-Mais mère, il s'agit de notre frère en quelque sorte et même si nous n'avons aucun lien de sang, vous êtes en charges de sa garde et..

\- Cependant.. Commença la blonde.

Le blond entre alors au même moment dans la pièce et l'air de rien, la blonde le regarde avec un immense sourire.

\- Sanji-kun, nous parlions de toi justement ! Susurra Sadi

\- Vraiment ?

\- Je serais honoré que tu nous accompagne au bal.

\- Vous...Vous voulez que je viennes avec vous ...

\- Je suis choquée Sanji ! Je croyais que tu nous considéré comme ta famille mais je vois que..

\- Non ! Au contraire ! Je suis ravi d'y aller ! Vous êtes génial et merci du fond du coeur et vraiment je..

\- Tu as une tenue ?

\- Je...Je la me ferais ! Je me charge de tous mère !

\- Bien Sanji...Pendant que j'y pense tous les rideaux, tapis de toutes les pièces doivent être lavé uns par uns et repassés...Et tu devras aussi me trier la réserve de lentille, je ne veux pas trouver un seul cailloux.

Sur ses mots, la blonde quitte la pièce, suivit de ses deux filles. La brune sans dire un mot, se jura de trouver un costume pour le blond, ayant deviner les attentions de sa mère. Sanji allait avoir tellement de travail qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de se faire un costume pour le bal.

Une semaine passa durant laquelle Sanji travailla du matin au soir sans le moindre instant de repos. De son côté, Robin réussit à trouver un costume bleu pâle au marché pour le blond. Le soir du bal, avant d'aller se préparer, la brune déposa dans la mansarde du blond la tenue et lui sourit quand elle le vit monter.

Les yeux braqué sur le smoking,le blond l'enfila avec une rapidité incroyable, émerveillé de porter un aussi bel habit.

Attendant dans le hall, Nami habillée d'une robe verte foncée écarquilla les yeux en voyant descendre le blond.

-Que..

Souriant discrètement Robin cacha son sourire derrière un masque.

\- ...Je vois que tu es prêts mon fils. Cracha Sadi.

\- Oui mère, nous y allons ?

\- Attends. Dit-elle avec méfiance.

Tournant autours du blond comme un vautour autours d'une proie, la sadique toucha le haut du blond en grimaçant.

\- Oh, un ourlet !

Posant sa main sur le fil dépassant, elle l'arrache brutalement enlevant par la même occassion une manche du haut.

\- Oups. Oh ! Et il y en a encore un là.

Rebelote pour l'autre manche. La blonde profita alors de l'inattention du blond pour renverser un plat de colorant sur son bas le rendant alors insortable.

\- Oh Sanji, on dirait que tu ne peux pas venir...

Sortant sans rien ajouter, Nami suit sa mère, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres. Regardant le blond, Robin le regarde avec tristesse.

\- Je suis désolée...

\- Amuse toi… Murmura le blond.

Le claquement de la porte permet au blond de laisser échapper de son regard d'azur, un torrent de larmes. Courant en direction du jardin, il s'écroula près de la vieille fontaine et laisse la douleur passait.

Quand tout un coup, une lumière pâle apparaît au milieu du jardin, laissant place à un garçon aux cheveux bruns et avec une cicatrice sous l'œil gauche.

\- Euh, se risqua le blond.

\- Salut ! T'as pas de la viande ?

Le blond regarde l'habit du petit en face de lui, et constate qu'il porte une sorte de robe aussi pâle que la lumière d'avant.

\- Et tu es ?

\- Luffy t'as bonne fée ! Bon elle arrive cette viande ? De préférence un bon gros gigot avec pleins de sauces.

\- Mais si t'es une... fée, tu peux t'en faire apparaître ?

\- A mais oui !

Pinçant l'air entre ses deux doigts, il les fait glisser dans le vide faisant alors apparaitre une baguette et la bouge vers le tronc.

\- _Bibidi Bobidi Bou_ ! Chanta le brun.

A peine fini, que le tronc devient un appétissant gigot que le brun englouti sans mâcher et lache un splendide rot.

\- Bon, a toi maintenant. Tu veux toujours aller à ce bal ? Il parait qu'en plus c'est buffet gratos et à volonté !

\- Non, j'y vais pour voir le prince...

\- Parce qu'il a aussi à bouffer ?

\- J'en sais rien !

\- Mais tu ne sais rien ma parole, sanglota le petit singe.

Soupirant, le blond se demanda pour quelles raisons ce gamin était apparu de nul part et quand Sanji s'énervait, il fumait.

\- C'est pas bien de fumer

\- Pourquoi t'es là ? S'enerva le blond.

\- Pour t'aider à aller au bal !

\- Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre ? Tu vois que je suis...En morceaux...

Le brun tourne autours de lui et hocha la tête en voyant les dégâts.

\- Je vois...Alors là on a besoins des grands recours .

Ajustant sa baguette dans le vide, le brun la dirige sur le blond qui se retrouve habillé d'une élégant costume au bas blanc et portant une veste bleue avec un col rouge.

\- Je ...Commença Sanji.

\- Et c'est pas fini !

Dirigeant son regard vers le tas de citrouilles, le brun agite sa baguette vers le fruit.

\- _Salagadou, la menchikabou, la Bibidi Bobidi Bou, Mélangez tout çà, et vous aurez quoi ? Bibidi Bobidi Bou_ ! Chanta de bon cœur l « a fée »

Écarquillant les yeux, le blond voit une citrouille s'avançait vers eux.

\- Que..

\- _Salagadou, la menchikabou, la Bibidi Bobidi Bou C'est de la magie ou je ne m'y connais pas ! Bibidi Bobidi Bou !_

Les feuilles se mettent en formes de cercles tandis que la citrouille monte lentement vers le haut. Chopper, le rennes de Sanji, attirait par tous se raffut, arrive dans le jardin et sors ses yeux de sa tête en voyant la citrouille.

\- _Salagadoula veut dire : La menchika scoubidou. Mais le truc qui fait boum, à tous les coups, C'est Bibidi Bobidi Bou ! Ô, Salagadou, la menchikabou, la Bibidi Bobidi Bou, Mélangez tout çà, et vous aurez quoi ? La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la... Bibidi Babidi, Bibidi Babidi, Bibidi Bobidi Bou !_

La citrouille se transforma alors en un carrosse blanc et le petit rennes... Bah reste un rennes à un détails près.

\- C'est quoi ce truc ?! Hurla le petit rennes.

\- Un steack !

\- Ah mais non ! Hurla le petit rennes en tremblant de peur.

\- Chopper tu parles !

\- Il sera un bon cheval pour ton carrosse, aller grimpe ! Je m'occupe de lui.

Montant avec un discret sourire, le blond entendit des cris suivit d'un rire joyeux et vit un Luffy aux habits déchirés aller vers lui.

\- C'est bon ! Il est prêt ! Et ton cocher aussi ! Amuse toi bien !

\- Merci...Du fond du cœur, sincèrement.

\- Ah j'oubliais , reviens avant les douze coups de minuit, sinon tous le monde fera que tu n'es que l'esclave de cette famille et maintenant FOUETTE COCHER !

* * *

Au même moment au palais, les princesses et dames du royaumes passaient les unes après les autres pour aller s'incliner devant le prince.

Du haut de son perchoir, le roi regarde son fils soupirait entraînant chez lui, une montée de colère.

\- Je vais lui tordre le coup !

\- Calme toi chéri. Tenta la reine Kaya.

\- La reine a raison votre altesse, pensez a votre tension. Rajouta Ace.

Moulant comme il faut sa poitrine dans sa robe verte, Nami se prépare à aller saluer l'héritier en compagnie de sa soeur qui étant plus intéressé par le plafond n'entend pas le crieur les annonçait.

\- Lady Nami de Kokoyashi et Lady Robin d'Ohara ! Cria le crieur Brook.

\- Robin ! Cria la blonde sadique.

\- Hum ?

Se rendant compte que c'était leurs tours, la brune rejoignit sa sœur et s'inclina devant le prince, riant intérieurement de la couleur de cheveux de ce dernier.

Le vert en question dirigea son regard vers son père et bailla longuement.

\- Il est mort ! Hurla Ussop.

\- Un peu de poulet ? Proposa le guerrier, les yeux rivés sur son assiette.

S'ennuyant profondément, le vert regarda derrière les femmes devant lui et son cœur fit un bond. Une silhouette un peu perdu marchait à travers les rideaux de soie transparent. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, il courut presque vers elle, pour se retrouver en face d'un homme au visage d'ange. Encore mieux pour le prince qui s'avouait aimer les hommes.

\- Bonjour. Déclara le prince d'un voix suave.

\- Euh... Oui enchanté. Répondit Sanji un peu perdu.

Souriant timidement à l'homme en face de lui, le blond ressenti une pression au niveau de la poitrine.

Connaissant la préférence du prince, Ace se glissa discrètement sur le côté et ferma les rideaux donnant un peu d'intimité à ce dernier. Intrigué par cela, Sadi tenta de voir le visage de l'individu en présence de Zoro. Elle n'eut que juste le temps de voir un visage flou et puis le tissu violet du rideau.

Posant délicatement sa main sur la taille du blond, Zoro l'attira vers lui pour une valse au clair de lune.

Appréciant la chaleur emmenant du corps du vert, Sanji le regarda dans les yeux durant toute la danse, un sourire béat aux lèvres, se sentant en sécurité.

La danse fini, le couple alla dans le jardin où le blond s'amusa a laisser glisser son doigt sur la surface plane de la fontaine.

Parlant de tout et de rien, les deux hommes ne cessèrent de se regarder dans les yeux, émerveillé autant l'un que l'autre de leurs couleurs.

Le temps passa sans qu'aucun des deux n'en prennent conscience.

Ils étaient tous deux assis près de la mare, leurs visages se rapprochant l'un de l'autre, les lèvres légèrement ouvertes quand le premier coup sonna.

\- Il est quelle heure ? Questionna subitement le blond.

\- Minuit.

Action. Réaction ! Le blond sursauta d'un coup à la surprise du vert.

\- Un problème ? S'inquiéta le vert.

\- Je n'ai pas salué le prince !

\- le prince ? Mais...

\- Je dois partir ! Au revoir !

Courant rapidement, le blond entendit le maître d'armes lui ordonner de s'arrêter. Il sauta dans son carrosse et cria au géant bleu qui lui servait de cocher de partir.

\- Revenez ! Vous avez perdu une chaussure ! Appela le brun aux tâches de rousseur.

Sanji baissa les yeux vers ses pieds et se rendit compte qu'en effet, une de ses bottes avait disparu. Il avait dû le perdre en courant dans l'escalier.

 ** _Ding !_**

 ** _Ding !_**

 ** _Ding !_**

Le carrosse se mit à trembler.

 _ **Ding !**_

 _ **Ding !**_

 _ **Ding** _!

Les habits du blond commencèrent à partir en poussière.

 _ **Ding !**_

 _ **Ding !**_

Le douzième coup résonna à travers tous le pays et le carrosse redevenu citrouille et Chopper un rennes sans paroles. Seul détail restant, une des chaussures du blond étaient encore là, le faisant sourire avec nostalgie en repensant au vert de la soirée.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, le roi enfermé dans ses appartements regardaient son fils devant lui.

\- Tu as choisi ? Questionna le roi.

\- Oui..

\- Comment ce nomme ma futur belle fille alors ? Demanda joyeusement Ussop.

\- Père, il y a quelque chose dont je dois vous parlez...Qui est assez important.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- J'aime...Les filles plutôt...

\- Oui ?

\- Plutôt...

\- Plutôt ?

\- ...Musclées et qui n'ont pas de vagin mais une belle paire de..

\- PARDON ?! S'emporta le roi au long nez.

\- Chéri calme toi. Soupira la reine.

\- Vous savez maintenant on peut avoir facilement des mères porteuses . Glissa Ace.

\- Mais...POURQUOI TU NE ME L'AS PAS DIS PLUTÔT ? JE SUIS TON PÈRE ET

\- Mais vous êtes aussi le roi et... Vous n'écoutez jamais...

\- Ussop ! S'emporta la reine en se levant.

\- Oui mon amour ?

\- Tu veux le bonheur de ton fils n'est ce pas ? Le menaça t-elle, en grossissant ces yeux.

\- Bien sur que oui. Répondit-il avec faiblesse.

\- Alors laissez moi retrouvez celui à qui appartient cette botte ! Se précipita de dire le prince.

\- ...Tu as ma bénédiction Zoro.. Soupira Ussop.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, un papier arriva chez toutes les familles où il était dit que la botte trouvait serrer essayer aux hommes et femmes ( le roi y tenait) des familles étant présente au bal.

\- MERE ! IL FAUT ME PRÉPARER ET VITE ! Cria la rousse en petite tenue.

\- Sanji ! Dépêche toi !

\- Une botte.… Murmura le blond en lisant la note que la famille avait reçu.

\- Oui, hier la personne avec qui le prince a passait la soirée est parti rapidement et a laisser glisser sa botte. Expliqua la brune en rangeant ses habits.

\- SANJI ! Cira encore une fois la rousse.

N'entendant plus rien, le blond laissa la rousse hurlait, un doux sourire aux lèvres et chantonna la valse d'hier.

Tout se passa vite, Sadi reconnaissant la musique, jeta le blond dans un placard et l'enferma à clef sous le regard terrorisé de Robin.

\- Pas un mot ma chérie.

A peine la blonde sorti, Robin vide tous les tiroirs à la recherche d'un double des clefs. Un bruit de frappement de porte se fit entendre d'en bas.

\- Nous venons pour..

\- Nous savons, alors commençons. Coupa sèchement Sadi en tirant la rousse par le bras.

\- Je trouve pas Sanji ! Se lamenta Robin.

Retenant ses larmes, le blond se souvenu d'une des ruses de son père.

\- Robin, donne moi une de tes épingles à cheveux. Vite.

Dénouant son chignon, la brune glissa sous la porte une épingle. Elle dirige son oreille vers le bas, et entend le crieur.

\- Trop petit, elle est serrée dans cette botte.

\- Je vous assure qu'hier encore elle m'allait, mes pieds ont dû gonflaient et rien d'autre .

\- Des pieds qui gonflent ?

\- Oui Mr, ma fille a toujours eu les pieds fragiles.

* * *

 _ **Cric !**_

Se tournant d'un coup, la brune sourit en voyant le blond sortir du placard. Il marche en tanguant légèrement et serra sa sœur contre lui.

\- Merci...Pour tous et

\- Plus tard, va essayer la botte et cloue leur le bec. Le coupa la brune.

Hochant rapidement la tête, il prend un sac pleins et tousse en descendant.

\- Excusez moi ? Je peux l'essayer ? Demanda le blond.

\- Bien sur petit.

Le regard rivé sur les jambes du blond,il remarqua qu'ils sont assez fins.

Le crieur aide le blond à s'asseoir et fait signe à son aide de lui apporter la botte.

Le porteur court vers Brook, quand il se prend le pied dans la canne que Sadi tend, et tombe envoyant la botte dans la cheminée brûlante.

\- NON ! Hurla l'homme à la coupe afro.

\- Je suis d'une maladresse. Ria Sadi.

\- Le prince et le roi vont me tuer !

\- Mr ?

\- Je suis foutu !

\- Mr, ce n'est pas grave.

\- Quoi ?! Qu'on me tue ?!

\- Ce n'est pas grave d'avoir perdu la botte, vu que je possède sa jumelle.

Il plonge la main dans le sac et sort la seconde botte et l'enfile avec facilité sous les regards horrifiés de Nami et Sadi, sous le regard chaleureux de Robin et heureux de rester en vie de Brook.

-Je crois que je peux les faire entrer alors. Conclu Brook.

Le porteur ouvre la porte et fait un signe vers le carrosse.

La porte s'ouvre et laisse descendre le roi et l'héritier de la couronne. Tous deux avançant et entrent dans le manoir. Le regard du vert se braque sur le blond qui tremble. N'accordant aucun regard aux autres, il s'avance vers lui et s'incline devant.

\- Tu es parti si rapidement que j'ai cru qu'un ange était venu me tenir compagnie.. Mais cet ange est resté ici.

Lui souriant avec amour, le vert prend le visage du blond entre ses mains et pose délicatement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

\- Mon fils a grandi ! Pleura Ussop.

Souriant au blond, le vert le ré embrassa plus langoureusement, faisant tomber dans les pommes Nami et sa mère.

L'annonce du mariage entre Zoro et Sanji fit le tour du royaume et la cérémonie fut magnifique.

Et je ne vous parle pas de la lune de miel ! Mais personne ne peut y assister ou il risquait de se faire massacrer par le prince en personne.

En ce qui concerne Nami et sa mère, elles furent employées comme servantes au palais et Robin put diriger la grande bibliothèque du château.

Mais ce que l'histoire retient c'est qu'ils vécurent heureux et eurent (avec l'aide des mères porteuses) beaucoup d'enfants.

The end

* * *

 _Alors ... Vous en pensez quoi :p ?_


End file.
